


One-two, One-two, Always on Beat

by 2towels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Everyone Else, Beautiful Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Dancing Lessons, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Lance described in ardent terms of poetics by Keith internally, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), lance dances, like really well, why isn't that a tag what a good fucking tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2towels/pseuds/2towels
Summary: Lance, twirling his partner with a grin, faltered a little as he noticed Keith’s approach. Keith wanted to vomit. Lance kept up his motions, but he was sure to throw a concerned glance over his shoulder when he turned, mouthing “What’s wrong?”Keith shook his head, scurrying past another couple and stumbling in front of Lance and his own with a stuttered breath. The blue paladin might as well have been a beacon, shining so brightly, but the last time Keith had thought so out loud Pidge had only snorted, “You poor, sorry moth.”





	One-two, One-two, Always on Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Another sweet, sweet prompt I was sent on my [tumblr](http://2towels.tumblr.com). Working on a few other things (along with more prompts) before I go back to real lengthy stuff. I'm indefinitely taking blurb requests if anybody wants to pop over and check those out!
> 
> This is also the second time I've used ["May I have this Dance" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhtoDhlffsE) as a song for the title, which is weird but fun (it was the only dancing song I could think of; have mercy)

The strangest things to Keith about liberating planets were always, by far, the celebrations. He could understand the concept, it wasn’t hard to see why relief over an entire population would spur on feasts and parties, but no matter how many ceremonies and balls and concerts Team Voltron attended, Keith couldn’t help but think that it was…a waste of important time.

Ultimately, Keith knew as his gaze found the shine of blue armor in the center of the room, something just irritated him about their celebratory obligations.

Lance was engaged, this time, with a fuzzy _Lotikan_ , likely the same handmaiden he’d been flirting with pre-liberation, though their faces were all blurring together to Keith’s disinterested gaze. Another song started up, and Keith felt a lift in his chest at the sight of Lance twirling on the dance floor, regardless of partner.

When a shocked warbling sound came from beside him, Keith jumped. He was tense immediately, but as he looked for the source of the sound, he found only a group of kids who’d been twirling at the outskirts of the dancefloor, almost having bumped into him.

He’d been drifting closer to Lance again, as he tended to during these events, and the thought made him grit his teeth. The kids hurried away when Keith gave them a softer look, startled nonetheless at the sight of their heroes, and he huffed a little to himself while he began to prowl the edge of the room.

At the other end of the room, Shiro sat and chatted with one of their guides they’d been assigned, notably faced to the door. He was always on the watch for their safety. Pidge, unpredictably, was swarmed by younger looking members of the hall, all jumping excitedly at her ankles while she looked down at them, lost. In her hands, she clutched her bright orange holo-phone, images flicking across it. Kids and phones, always fascinating. Hunk was at the table beside her with their plates, not hiding his enthusiasm for the children or mirth for the situation.

And Lance was dancing. Centered under sparkling lights and surrounded by bright colors, he stood out still among them as the brightest, and when Keith chanced another glance to take in his form he was assaulted by the breathtaking image of Lance tilting his head back, drinking in the energy around him, and laughing.

“Excuse me.” He was grunting without reserve as he weaved through robes and feathers, “Ugh. Sorry, excuse me.”

Lance, twirling his partner with a grin, faltered a little as he noticed Keith’s approach. Keith wanted to vomit. Lance kept up his motions, but he was sure to throw a concerned glance over his shoulder when he turned, mouthing “What’s wrong?”

Keith shook his head, scurrying past another couple and stumbling in front of Lance and his own with a stuttered breath. The blue paladin might as well have been a beacon, shining so brightly, but the last time Keith had thought so out loud Pidge had only snorted, “You poor, sorry moth.”

“Can I…” He tried, straightening his shoulder and leveling Lance with a determined look, no unlike his glare but beyond his control, “Can I borrow him?”

Belatedly, he realized he should have been asking the _Lotikan_ , and jerked his head accordingly to face her instead. She let out a trill of sorts, the fuzzy feathers curling beneath her neck acquiring the slightest puff to them. “Of course,” She warbled, allowing Keith to realize she was laughing and feeling his face get hot, “He is _excellent_ , have fun!”

“Aww, Hupo, you’re so sweet.” Lance cooed after her as she waved a clawed hand in retreat, throwing a scandalized gaze back at him.

The music was swelling, Keith’s hands were sweating, and suddenly he realized he didn’t have a plan. As he was bumped into from behind by another dancing couple, he lunged forward, catching Lance’s hands just as he turned back to face Keith.

They stared, fingers tight around one another, before Keith settled his gaze again and tried to convey what he was asking via telepathy alone.

“Oh,” Lance began suddenly, voice soft but hurried, “Oh, did you finally wanna learn how to have fun?”

Keith scowled, but before he could tell the other boy to forget about it he was being spun, seeing blurs of colors and shimmering lights before stumbling and landing in Lance’s arm. His face, still hot from Hupo’s earlier teasing, was on fire and he knew it, reminiscing about his time as the red paladin as his life flashed before his eyes. Lance’s soft hands shifted to his hips, settling there comfortably and pulling him in a simple way Keith could almost keep up with, and when he flicked his eyes up from the bright armor of Lance’s chest, he was met with a startlingly fond gaze.

“Yeah.” Keith grit out, wracking his brain for a course of action frantically before setting his own hands on Lance’s shoulders a little too firmly. “Teach me how to dance.”

Thin brows raised, and Lance’s smile turned lopsided, pulling into a clever grin with just a fraction of a twitch. “No can do on that. You have to feel it,” He pressed into Keith, rolling them almost innocently before laughing at Keith’s stricken expression at the sensation, “Not like that. Go with it, let loose.”

“Going with the flow is your thing, not mine.” Keith muttered, slowly shifting his hands to cradle around the scruff of Lance’s neck.

Lance laughed at the joke, and Keith looked away. “Okay, so what we’re doing now is called ‘Embarrassing’ in the dance world, because we’re not really doing anything but swaying awkwardly and you look super mad.” The blue paladin’s voice came out as a soft coo, trying to goad Keith into competition expertly.

“I’m not mad.” Keith snapped, fingers locking behind Lance’s neck and pulling him closer in an attempt to alleviate the supposed awkwardness. Their chest plates prevented them from getting overly close, but as they knocked together their eyes met, and they both flushed regardless.

“The problem isn’t you being mad because you, like, always are,” Lance snorted, “Or the close…ness…you just tried to clean up, here, but just the fact that it’s a fast song and you want a slow dance.”

With another soft and teasing body roll to punctuate his sentence, Lance waited expectantly for Keith’s explanation or any sign of his absorbing the situation. Keith, brain working overtime to keep up with everything happening, blurted, “I’m just doing what you were with that bird girl.” He didn’t mean the bite to it, but knew his gaze had to look more bothered than anything, and his fingers were flexing against Lance’s neck somewhere between grasping and caressing.

“The song changed!” Lance scoffed, pausing as soon as it had left his lips. “Wait a minute,” He began, watching Keith shift his gaze away and glare holes into the floor, “Are you jealous?”

“No.” Keith lied, bumping his hips against Lance in a sad imitation of the fluidity the other had possessed, “Dance.”

Lance whispered a soft, “Holy crow, you totally are.” Keith was astounded he could hear it over the music and crowd around them, and when he glanced to Lance again, he was met with the brilliant blue gaze of his friend and fellow paladin. “You want to…go somewhere quieter and dance there?” His voice was purring, and Keith was recoiling at the flirty tone he was so familiar with hearing in exasperation, ignoring the warmth and lift in his stomach. “I can teach you a little tango there.”

When Keith tried to pull away, rolling his eyes and throwing up his defenses at a rapid pace, Lance’s hands caught his own and spun him again, smiling gently when the other stumbled and stopped. “Okay, okay, but there’s a few balconies or something off to the side if you want to get out of the crowd. You look like you’re going to hurl.”

“I do _not_.” Keith spat, following the other as he started walking away already, their hands clasped together.

When they burst out of the balcony door, they were met with the double moonlight that showered the forest kingdom, bathing everything in a glow both beautiful and perplexing. Lance was no exception, able to drink in light all around him, and when he spun to Keith again the red paladin could feel his breath leave him in frustrating and halting defeat.

“Close the door.” Lance nodded, and Keith elbowed it shut with a startling slam. Lance laughed, “Okay, cool, let’s do it.”

He yanked Keith forward by the hand, wrapping his fingers on his hips again without hesitation and waiting for Keith to get into position, which he did with only a subtle, admirably small hesitance. When their hands were locked into place again, Keith stared at Lance with all the intensity he was known to possess, Lance blinking back with mockingly wide eyes before softly tugging Keith to loosen up. They stepped in a small circle, then another, and when Keith’s steps were less stumbles and stomps, Lance hummed pleasantly to himself as if to create a tune.

Lance’s gaze shifted from Keith’s once their steps began syncing perfectly, and he gently laid his head onto the other’s shoulder. The humming continued, and though Keith felt frozen, his feet kept to their pace. Unsure but daring, he softly rested his cheek just barely over where Lance rested, and by the way Lance pulled them fractionally closer, Keith was learning it perfectly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell I was really tired and didn't wanna proof-read very carefully? It's been a weird week for updating for me.
> 
>  **Edit:** oh my god I didn't even put a summery in when I uploaded I need to fucking sleep
> 
> Like I said earlier, I'm always taking [blurb requests on my tumblr!](http://2towels.tumblr.com) I also just like talking to people when I have time, so my ask box is always open and stuff. :^)


End file.
